


The Hawk's Road

by FrenchKey, JayofOlympus



Series: WinterHawk Week 2019 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, NO dub-con, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, boys using their words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 15:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofOlympus/pseuds/JayofOlympus
Summary: Someone must marry the Barnes heir to secure the alliance with the Stark kingdom. Clint has volunteered but, having met his betrothed, there's just one problem - Barnes apparently can't stand the sight of him.





	The Hawk's Road

**Author's Note:**

> WinterHawk Week Day 5, for the prompt 'Arranged marriage'. Hope you enjoy!

_‘...To cement this alliance, King Anthony offered his foster brother, Clint, in marriage to King George’s son, Bucky. The deal was struck, and George’s son rode ahead to the Stark lands with a small retinue, eager to meet his intended. King Anthony welcomed him as a brother, and invited him to sit at his table and feast with them…’_

‘They are early,’ Rhodey noted, watching the messenger leave the hall. ‘Are you sure this is a good idea? We know very little about these people, and yet you’re sending Clint to live in their halls, with no one to defend him if they turn out to be a threat.’

‘I am not defenceless,’ Clint said, scowling. ‘If things turn, then I can defend myself. I volunteered, and I know well enough what’s at stake here.’

‘I did not intend offence, Clint,’ Rhodey said, holding his hands up, ‘I am simply concerned for your wellbeing. I am aware of your great skill but you will be alone among many. You will be surrounded by their men.’

‘I know the risks. I knew them when I agreed,’ Clint reiterated. ‘My brother and his band often roam near those lands; I can flee to them if it comes to that. However, I doubt it will come to such a thing. This alliance is far too important for the Barnes king to jeopardize by putting me in any sort of danger. Besides, it is well known that the Stark kingdom is powerful enough to exact vengeance on our enemies for any harm done to our own.’

‘And it is well known that Clint and I swore an oath of brotherhood,’ Anthony added, waving off Rhodey’s concern. ‘Any harm done to Clint is a slight to my honour, and will be paid back a hundredfold. Besides, there are few others that I would trust in such a position.’

A servant scurried in to inform them that a small party was in sight of the gates, carrying the Barnes banners, and Anthony stood.

‘Let us go greet our guests,’ he said, straightening out his red and gold cloak. ‘It wouldn’t do to let them wait, even if they are near three days early. He likely wants some time to get a good look in and make sure you’re everything he was promised.’

Clint laughed. ‘He can look his fill; he’ll not find me lacking,’ he promised.

Tony laughed at him as they made their way down the stairs to the front door. The weather was chilly but not unpleasant for the time of year. Clint wrapped his own purple cloak tighter around him, to protect his bare arms from the bite of the wind. He watched as the group rode closer. They were all mounted, unsurprising given the distance that separated the kingdoms, and armoured. Although it looked largely ceremonial, Clint could tell that it would serve well in a fight if necessary. Clearly their visitors were taking no chances with their heir.

Anthony swept forward to greet them as they dismounted, and Clint motioned for servants to take the horses. There was a lot of protocol and tradition to deal with before anyone could go about their days, and Clint wanted to make sure the horses got to rest properly instead of having to wait around. It gave the grooms a good excuse to be somewhere else too.

‘Be welcome, Bucky Barnes,’ Anthony said. ‘You honour us with your presence, and I invite you to join me at my table, and drink of my wine. Your retinue is welcome, also, to my halls.’

Bucky gave him a slight bow, and Clint drank in his appearance, noting everything that seemed important. He was attractive, and lean like a man who fought and hunted for himself. A sword hung at his hip, and a dagger beside it. He wore a tunic of midnight blue, and two silver rings on his left hand. In all, it was a somewhat underwhelming appearance, given what they had heard of the wealth of the Barnes kingdom. Clint had been expecting more jewelry and finer clothing, though he supposed that they had been riding for several days.

‘I thank you for your generous hospitality, King Anthony,’ Bucky said, somewhat stiffly. ‘We have travelled for some time to be here, and greatly appreciate your offer of rest and wine.’

Clint slipped back into the hall ahead of them, motioning for the steward to bring out the wine.

They arranged themselves on the benches around the table. Tony and Rhodey conspired to ensure Bucky and Clint were seated next to each other. Clint couldn’t help but notice that the prince was incredibly warm and smelled rather pleasant, despite the hard riding he must have been doing. No doubt they had stopped outwith the walls to wash themselves before meeting the heir’s intended.

‘Was the ride pleasant?’ Clint asked, for a lack of anything wittier to say.

‘Indeed, it was,’ Bucky replied, seeming a little startled that Clint had spoken to him. ‘The Stark kingdom is beautiful, and its people very welcoming.’

‘I found it much the same when I first arrived,’ Clint said with a smile. ‘I was quite young, when I was fostered here, and I feared that I would have few friends. I am very glad that I was wrong to believe such a thing. Anthony, though he was older than I, welcomed me as a brother, and made me feel as though this was a home.’

Bucky gave him a tight smile. ‘I am glad,’ he said, and turned back to his drink.

‘What are your lands like?’ Clint asked, trying not to be offended by the clipped answers he was receiving. No doubt Bucky was just feeling uncertain around all of these strangers. Clint would just have to be sure to do his best to make him feel welcome.

‘Our lands are less mountainous than the Starks’,’ Bucky explained, ‘But they are warmer, I believe.’

‘That sounds lovely,’ Clint smiled, ‘I’ve always loved the summer months. Do you ride for pleasure?’

‘I do,’ Bucky said. ‘Though not as often as my sworn brother, Steven.’

‘I ride often, when I can,’ Clint said, happy to have gotten any information from his betrothed. The man was strangely close-lipped for someone who had ridden ahead to be almost three days early for their meeting.

Dinner continued in much the same strained fashion. No matter what Clint chose as a conversational topic, the Barnes heir responded shortly. It was almost impossible to get any details about his life. Yet, Clint still found him oddly attractive. Had he been less taciturn, Clint would have been able to happily tell Tony that he was pleased with the match.

‘I fear he may be hiding something,’ Clint said, when he and Tony met later that evening. ‘He says little, when prompted, and he watched you closely for most of the night. Perhaps he was hoping for a slightly more advantageous match, but he had little to say to me.’

‘We will simply have to keep an eye on the situation, for the moment,’ Tony mused, ‘If his demeanor does not change overmuch before the wedding, we may have to confront him. I will not have you wed a man who will not hold you in appropriate esteem.’

Clint threw an arm around his shoulders. ‘You are a brother to me, Tony, as much as my blood brother, and for you, and the alliance this marriage will bring, I would play the simpering fool wed to a man above his station. You know that having me in their court, no matter their opinion of me, will give you knowledge about their actions. I also know that you would never ask such a thing of me. I am offering it freely.’

Tony pulled him in to press their brows together. ‘There are eight days until the wedding feast,’ he said, ‘You have seven days to convince me that this is a good idea, and that you will be treated well.’

‘I will use my time wisely,’ Clint swore.

* * *

Clint tried several times over the following days to speak with Bucky, hoping to discover the reason for his indifference. Unfortunately, Bucky avoided being alone with him, and kept his answers short when Clint tried to converse with him.

King George arrived with the rest of the Barnes delegation two days after his son, and was immediately swept into trade negotiations and private talks with Tony.

The rest of the guests slowly filtered into the stronghold, each greeted with the appropriate amount of ceremony. The sons of King Odin arrived from Asgard with rich gifts of elaborate gold jewelry, and Natasha Romanoff rode in from the East, carrying beautifully embroidered cloaks for Clint and Bucky, as well as fine horses bred from the best stock.

Barney and his band slipped into the stronghold with little fuss, having come to an arrangement with Tony years before that there would be no need to formally greet Barney every time he visited, in spite of his position as his uncle’s heir. Barney did not like for others to pay undue attention to his movements, and much preferred to roam the lands instead of sitting around in large halls. Barney simply appeared in the great hall one evening, freshly washed and ready to dine with them. Many in the Barnes delegation seemed off-put by this, but none spoke up, though Clint took some petty satisfaction in watching Bucky’s sworn brother, Steven, grow increasingly uncomfortable over the course of the evening at having been seated beside such a rough-seeming man.

The last guests to arrive were King T’Challa and his consorts, Nakia and M’Baku, from the Southern land of Wakanda. They brought beautifully crafted weapons as gifts for the couple. Bucky received a shining vibranium longsword, while Clint received a Jabariwood bow and vibranium tipped arrows.

* * *

Clint found Tony leaning on the railings of his favourite tower. ‘My King,’ he said with a short bow, ‘I regret that I have no news to bring you of the Barnes heir. I have had little opportunity to speak with him and he has yet to confide anything of a personal nature to me. The ceremony is tomorrow and I begin to worry that your fears and not unfounded.’

Tony nodded solemnly. ‘I will call for the wedding to be halted,’ he said. ‘I will not send you so far from here to live with a man who does not hold you in the highest regard.’

‘This will damage relations with the Barnes kingdom,’ Clint said, watching the sun rise over the horizon. ‘They may break the alliance; call us oathbreakers. We gave our word that this alliance would be sealed with a marriage. I… I do not want to bring that on you. I understand that you wish to see me treated with respect, but it would kill me to see your honour and reputation crumble over this. Would you allow me to speak with Bucky before you break your oath? I could find some solution to this. If he is displeased with me, I could assure him that he may break our engagement with no repercussions.’

Tony spun away from the railing and began pacing around the edge of the tower. ‘I do not trust him. I will allow it, because you are correct, but I dislike it greatly. Please, brother, be careful.’

‘I will,’ Clint vowed, catching Tony and clasping his shoulder as he paced past. ‘You will have your answer by noon.’

Clint left Tony, slipping silently through the halls of the castle, toward Bucky’s rooms. From his own observations, and speaking with the servants over the past several days, Clint had discerned that it was Bucky’s habit to rise at dawn, take a light breakfast, and then meet his sworn brother Steve in the stables. If Clint timed his progress through the halls perfectly, he would catch Bucky entirely alone between the dining hall and the stables.

Indeed, that was exactly what happened. The long hall that passed behind the kitchen to exit the castle was deserted as it always was in the early morning. It was easy enough to catch up to Bucky and tap him on the shoulder. It may have been petty, but Clint reveled in the squeak of surprise it elicited from the prince.

‘I would speak with you,’ Clint stated, his tone carefully neutral.

Bucky glanced around him, as though looking for anyone who might help him to avoid the conversation. When no such person could be found, he acquiesced with a nod. ‘Of course,’ he said, his grey eyes fixed on Clint.

‘You are a vexation, sir,’ Clint said. ‘I have wished to speak with you since your arrival, but you have evaded me, and given no reason. If I am a disappointment to you, then I would rather you out with it. You would not be the first to find me lacking. However, it is unbecoming to so completely avoid your betrothed. If you do not wish to be married to me, say the word, and our engagement will end without consequence.’

‘End our engagement?’ Bucky said, blankly. ‘A disappointment? I fear you have gravely misinterpreted my silence.’

‘How could I assume otherwise when you refuse to speak?’ Clint asked, beginning to grow frustrated.

‘I could never find someone as comely, as strong, as brave as you lacking in any sense,’ Bucky stated, reaching out and grasping Clint’s hand. ‘It is for all these reasons that I object to you being forced into marriage with me! My father is stubborn and old-fashioned. I always knew there was no recourse for me, other than to be sold off into political marriage. I had, however, assumed better of your liege-lord, Stark. He has always appeared to be progressive. It appears that I was mistaken. I will not have you shackled to a man you had no say in choosing.’

Clint tugged his hand away. ‘You would think so little of my sworn brother?’ he scoffed. ‘When the marriage was first proposed, Tony came to me to confide his fears that a member of his household would be taken so far from here, to live with someone who would see them as no more than a prize. I had heard that you were fair, and kind, and so I offered myself for the match. Tony has tried many times to dissuade me, even after I formally accepted the proposal. If I had shown any hesitation about this, he would not have allowed it. But once you arrived, I found you cold and indifferent, and we feared that I had been wrong about you.’

Bucky could not have looked more stunned if Clint had struck him. ‘You swear you chose me of your own free will?’ he asked.

‘I did,’ Clint swore, ‘And I dislike the accusations against Tony. He is my brother, and he would cut off his own arm if I asked it of him. He would not have agreed to this if he did not trust me to be capable of defending myself against whatever your kingdom holds for me.’

Bucky dropped to his knees and held out his wrists to Clint. ‘I must apologise most ardently,’ he cried, ‘For I have gravely misinterpreted the character of your sworn brother. For this insult I have offered, you may clap me in irons and drag me to the deepest dungeon. You may run me through with my own sword if it would offer redress for this most grave accusation. I offer a thousand apologies with no expectation of pardon.’

‘A single apology will suffice,’ Clint said, taking Bucky’s hands in his own. ‘And an apology for my sworn brother. If you do not wish to be married, then you must say as much, and if your father breaks the alliance because of it, know that you will have a place here. Tony would harbour you here for as long as necessary, and my brother by blood would harry your father and his forces for as long as you find it agreeable. We do not leave our friends to unhappy fates.’

‘I have no objection to being married, if it is to someone as noble as you,’ Bucky said, tears pooling in his eyes. ‘I would be honoured to have your hand in marriage.’

‘And I would be honoured to have yours,’ Clint said, pulling him to his feet. ‘If you are true and honest, then I will marry you in the morning, and go with you to your home, and remain by your side for as long as we live.’

‘I will remain true to you for as long as I shall live,’ Bucky swore. ‘I thank you for your forgiveness and your kindness.’

_‘...Bucky and Clint were married on the banks of the lake, in view of kings and princes from kingdoms near and far. The gods were pleased with the union, and brought prosperity to both the Barnes and Stark kingdoms. Clint and Bucky rode home to the Barnes lands, whereupon, they began the building of a safe road connecting the two kingdoms, which became known as the Hawk’s Road…’_


End file.
